Fanfictia
by drwhogeek15
Summary: What happens when Im allowed to write when bored near friends that fandom with me
1. Chapter 1

In the realm of Fanfictia there was a queen with all the presence of someone who could control all things with a wave of her hand. She was the most beautiful woman in all the land. That rulers name shall be undisclosed but everyone called her Your Royal Heinous when in her presence. One day there was a royal declaration that was read as follows : My faithful subjects there is no fear Sherlock shall never suffer the fall, John likes all the jam, Anderson is forever known as the Freak and tortured by Crowley and the Kryitllian, the tenth and eleventh doctor never regenerated, Amy and Rory still live with the doctor, Donna never forgets, Rose stays in this universe, Dean returns to us human and copulates with the one named Castiel, Dean gets the pie and Sam shall forever be known as moose. And Crowley narrates everything. All things fandom are a great inspiration to those who wish to see the greater future. Be ready to pledge me your feels and all things fandom. Queen SuperWhoLock PEASANT! COME FORTH! said the queen "Yes your heinous" said some peasant. "Is there something wrong?" "Sherlock was leaving, HE WAS ON THE PLANE, Then Moriarty comes back, WTF. AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT 2 YEARS TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!" The queen spoke. "Well your majesty, you always have reruns." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE HAVE ONLY HAD NINE EPISODES!" The queen spoke with such furiosity. "You can always just imagine what will happen." The peasant spoke with a hint of sacredness in his voice. The queen gave him a shocked look, the kind you get when Sherlock almost jumped off that building. "I don't like you anymore peasant." she told him as she waved her hand, and as she waved her hand, the peasants head exploded, and when it exploded the blood splatter left blood stained words in the carpet. For it said : All HAIL THE BLOODY QUEEN. After the newly reigning queen showed her power and her dedication to the all things fandom all the other peasants who shared her dedication to SuperWhoLock, everyone knew she was serious and not just some hipster ruler like the time before this when the previous ruler was only into fandom because it made her well liked. The new ruler made a new television rule that stated that all it took for everyone to get the new episode of their favorite show was just to send in a request for the queen to take the characters from their special place in her fourth wall where they lived normal lives that were made into the tv shows that everybody loved. Her royal busboy was busy when there came in a urgent letter from her favorite type of people in the fandom the SuperWhoLockians with a special request for their three favorite shows to come together and have all their favorite pairings. He automatically knew that whatever the queen was doing at the moment outweighed everything he was about to tell her. He then went up to where the queen was in a meeting behind closed doors and knocked confident that this would hold the queens attention better than some meeting about her world domination. "Your Heinous, could I have a moment of your time? It is quite important" said the royal whatever. " What is it for my subject?" asked the queen. "Operation SuperWhoLock is a go when shall we say the episode is to air?" said Monie "Trust me when I say this my loyal subject if I find that you are lying I will find you and i WILL skin you alive" the queen so lovingly quoted from her favorite quote of things Moriarty has spoken in one of the greatest episodes of Sherlock. "Why would I ever lie to you about the royal subjects your royal heinous" said Monie. "True true. Lets get the party started then!" said the extremely excited queen. *In the 'verse where all the characters live* "Johhhhhhhhhhhhhhn please come here as soon as possible it is dire." shouted Sherlock to his `extremely loyal flatmate, John. "Sherlock how many bloody times do I have to tell you its not good to burn yourself with chemicals it just ruins your hands. Every adult should be aware of that by this point in their life." exclaimed John. "Just come here John I haven't hurt myself yet. There is something here that I need you to see." Sherlock allowed the words to drift from the living room to the kitchen where he knew John was. "If you can't see this it is quite possible that I may have been drugged again." mumbled Sherlock just to allow John to know how much this was freaking him out. "Christ Sherlock, Is that a bloody telephone box in our living room? How the bloody hell did you get that in the flat? Never mind I really don't need to know. Oh Jesus Sherlock." spoke a flabbergasted John. "John you are doing it again, the thing where you get confused and babble." articulated a annoyed Sherlock. "Sorry its just how…. No why Sherlock?" "I did not bring this into the flat it was here when I emerged from my mind palace and I was wondering if you knew how it happened to get in here" Sherlock said quickly. "Ahh hello there! It looks like I manage to park the TARDIS in your flat. Im terribly sorry about that the parking thingie is broken. Never did find out how to get that fixed back in school i find out somehow I will figure it out but enough about me! Tell me about you" exclaimed the strange man appareled in the tweed jacket and surprisingly cool bow-tie. "Hello would you like a cuppa?" said the every polite John. "Hello Doctor, how long has it been? Last time we met there was no strange box just a Impala and some more strange men with you." calmly stated Sherlock while deciding how to break the news to John he was entertaining an alien. John was weird about those kinds of things for some odd reason. "You two have met before?" asked John incredulously. "Yes it was quite the adventure" said Sherlock as he started to remember all that happened in the unforgettable year when he was just out of uni.

_**An: This fanfic is pure crack and coauthored with my best friend hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these three shows but we just decide to cure our boredom with the craziness we can come up with.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**An: Thanks to all who have read this as always do not own this is only for my enjoyment. No idea what happened**_ _**this whole thing ran away from me and I laughed at where it was going. Thanks for reading! :)**_

*flashback to the uni years* The day when Sherlock was thrown into a life with the Doctor it was a bright and sunny day. All was calm except for the way you could hear the occasional blast of breeze that was making it way through the paths at the university. The only one who was even slightly annoyed by the way the sun was shining was a particular student and his brother who had just met up again and were in the midst of a heated argument that could only be heard by those in the throes of the conversation. "What in the world could have possessed you to take us to London, England, Dean?" asked the student, Sam Winchester. "Well Sammy we have to figure out what it was that Dad wanted us to follow all the way over here across the 'ol great pond. Don't we owe him at least that much Sammy?" Dean spoke softly. "Well yeah, but I also kind of need to know what we are hunting Dean." "I wish I knew Sammy but I don't at least not yet" "Terribly sorry but I couldn't help but overhear your twos conversation but you mentioned hunting and I'm afraid that's illegal here in Britain, but if you want I could help you find a place near here to hunt. The owner owes me a favor after I ensured that his wife would be put in jail after being accused of being the murder." drawled Sherlock Holmes. "Sorry mister but we don't take to kindly to strangers offering to take us hunting" interjected Dean. "Oh but I know that you aren't atypical hunters you don't hunt animals you hunt demons and you are here only because you wish to live up to the standards your father has instilled in you since your mother died and that even though you think that what he did when you guys were little was wrong you would do almost anything he asked." exclaimed Sherlock in almost one breath. "Listen here you little asshole no matter what you think you may know about my family you don't so kindly leave because its clear your high off your rockers and maybe in need of a mental institution" shouted Dean furiously. "Oi you three stop knocking about you are supposed to be helping me over here" shouted the Doctor. All three of them looked at the strange man incredulously while simultaneously starting to follow him unconsciously. There was just something about him that made all three men want to follow him. "Right you lot you think you are hunting a demon well let me tell you are, kinda sort of, not really but whatever helps you to sleep at night. Well right we are fighting a sort of alien and I have used the T.A.R.D.I.S to get you all here at this time. I need you two for your ability to save yourselfs no matter what situation you guys get into. And you Sherlock we are going to need your intelligence to even have a chance to defeat this alien. By the way I'm the Doctor, Time Lord from the constellation Kasterborous and the planet Gallifrey, last of my kind and here to help your planet become the best it can be." rambled the Doctor. "All right I'm in as long as there is no chickflick moments" said Dean. "Why not Dean is in so am I" said Sam "Hang out with an alien or stay on earth and get high just to belay the boredom? Hmmm the choices one has to make, of course I am going to choose your adventure Doctor, don't look at me like I am a fool we all know I am intelligent. Let's get started shall we?" exclaimed Sherlock. 


End file.
